Just a Dream
by Jinx 96
Summary: This probably sucks. I just wanted to try writing a lemon for one of my favorite manga. This is a Dark/Daisuke fanfic. Warning: slash. Yaoi. Not for kids. Please review. None of this belongs to me.


Beneath him lay the body of the boy within whom he resided. Crimson, spiky hair was spread across the pillow. His ruby red eyes were half lidded and staring up at him, full of lust and desire. His small, delicate body was spread beneath him and all Dark could do was stare at first and wish that the moment would last. But he knew it wouldn't as the intense desire took over him.

"Dark. . . " Daisuke moaned as he felt Dark lean closer and take his ear between his teeth. "Please."

"Tell me what you want," Dark insisted, his voice hoarse with want.

Daisuke blushed. "I want you, Dark. . . I want all of you. I want to feel you inside me."

"Aren't I usually inside you?" Dark grinned mischievously. "Be more specific."

Daisuke groaned. "I want you to touch me," he said instead, his face turning a darker red.

Dark's grin widened as he slid his hand down Daisuke's exposed chest and over the waistband of his boxers. He placed his hand over Daisuke's hard-on and applied a bit of pressure.

"Ah!" Daisuke cried out before covering his mouth with his hands in embarrassment.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Dark nodded and chuckled as he lowered his lips onto Daisuke's and gave him a deep kiss. "But you really shouldn't make too much noise. You'll wake up your mother."

Daisuke didn't really care at that point but he didn't say a word as Dark lowered his mouth to his neck and kissed and licked his way down to his sensitive nipples. Dark took each of the hardened nubs into his mouth in turn before continuing down to his desired location. He briefly sucked on the skin above the waistband of the boxers before tugging them down to reveal Daisuke's hard member.

Dark took a moment to glance back up and meet Daisuke's dark gaze. What he saw made his already impossibly high desire grow. He lowered his mouth to kiss the tip of his member before beginning to lick and suck on it gently. He took him deeper and deeper into his mouth until finally he heard Daisuke moaning and calling his name.

He licked his lips, hard with desire, as he brought his face back up to Daisuke's and kissed him again. "Now what?" He asked. "You wanted me to touch you and I did more than that. Are you satisfied with just that?"

Daisuke shook his head, his cheeks turning red again. "Damn it, you know what I want Dark!"

"I do. But I think that if you really wanted something. . . "

He stopped speaking when he noticed Daisuke's hands reaching out to the zipper on his pants. "What do you think you're doing?" Dark held him down on the bed. "That's cheating. Tell me what you want."

"Fine. . . I want you to. . . Fuck me," he covered his face with his hands as his cheeks reddened cutely.

Dark smiled gently as he leaned down, pulled his hands away, and kissed both of his cheeks softly before pressing his lips chastely against Daisuke's. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you like that, it's just. . . Sometimes it feels like I'm pushing you into this."

Daisuke didn't say anything in reply. He simply wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and stayed silent. But Dark knew that this was the most he would get out of the poor boy, for now anyways, so he simply began stretching him with the lube so he wouldn't end up hurting him.

They'd done this many times by then but Daisuke was still afraid whenever they began. When Dark slid his fingers into Daisuke, he stiffened in discomfort and buried his face into Dark's neck. Eventually, though, Dark heard Daisuke's muffled moans by his ear. He felt his own member throb at the sound of them before he finally, gently, slid himself into Daisuke.

Whenever he was with Daisuke in this way, Dark found himself to be the happiest in the many years of his existence. It was as though they were completely in sync with one another. He wished that it could last forever, that he could stay this way with Daisuke forever. But he knew that it wasn't possible.

Slowly, they both came to the height of their mutual pleasure and came together in a burst of passion. As they lay on the bed afterward, Daisuke in Dark's arms, Dark drowsily whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Daisuke turned with a sad smile on his face. "I know. But you have to wake up soon."

Dark blinked. "What?" Daisuke's words were starting to become incoherent.

"I love. . . "

And this was when Dark woke up.


End file.
